


Family Day

by grantairricade (rachherself)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachherself/pseuds/grantairricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjolras woke at precisely seven o’clock in the morning by a screaming child jumping on top of him, followed immediately by his screaming boyfriend. The thing was, this is <i>normal.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Les Mis Trick Or Treat Exchange 2014. Written for tumblr user [jj91s](http://jj91s.tumblr.com/).

Enjolras woke at precisely seven o’clock in the morning by a screaming child jumping on top of him, followed immediately by his screaming boyfriend. The thing was, this is _normal_.

“Wake up, Papa! Wake! Up!”

Enjolras groaned.

“Aurélie. It’s seven A.M. On a _Saturday_. Don’t you have sleeping to do?” He rolled over, throwing his arm across his eyes.

“No, Papa, don’t you remember that we are having a Family Day today?”

This time it was Grantaire speaking, and Enjolras cracked one eye open. Grantaire’s fuzzy face was hovering somewhere above him. Enjolras grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face.

“Budge up, let me sit up.”

Grantaire and Aurélie moved to the end of the bed, watching Enjolras expectantly as he stretched, yawned, and sat up properly.

He and Grantaire had made the decision to have Aurélie seven years ago, after they’d been together for three years. Neither of them had regretted it, and even though Aurélie clearly inherited Enjolras’s DNA, she was more Grantaire’s daughter than anything else.

“Papa, get dressed. We’re going to the park,” Aurélie explained to Enjolras, using the patient tone that Enjolras recognised from his own speech patterns, “and then we’re going for ice cream and waffles! Remember?”

“I’m sure Papa remembers,” Grantaire chimed in. “Right, Papa?”

“Yes, _Daddy_ , I remember.” Enjolras tried not to smile. The expressions on Grantaire’s and Aurélie’s faces were almost identical - bright eyes and expectant smiles. “Let me get dressed and have some coffee and then we’ll go, yeah?”

Aurélie shrieked and dove for the wardrobe, pulling out Enjolras’s jeans and shirts haphazardly. Grantaire leaned in to kiss Enjolras while she was distracted.

“Good morning, my dandelion boy,” he crooned. “I’ll be nice and tell you that I put the coffee on right before I told Aurélie it’d be a good idea to wake Papa up.”

“You’re a _saint_ ,” Enjolras sighed. “Grantaire, if we didn’t already have one, I’d ask you to have my children.”

Grantaire coloured at that. “Every damn time,” he said, “every time you say something sappy it gets me right in the heart.” He leaned down and gave Enjolras a quick peck on the lips. “Clothes time now, though. We don’t want to delay the park any longer, do we?”

Aurélie hopped up and down. “No! Park! C’mon, Papa!! I got you clothes,” she said, spreading her arms to show the pile of clothes now heaped at the end of the bed.

“Thank you, my sweet girl,” Enjolras said, throwing the covers off. “You haven’t given your Papa a proper good morning hug yet, though.”

Aurélie threw herself at Enjolras, who scooped her up and squeezed her tight, making her shriek.

“ _No_ , Papa, you’re gonna squeeze my lungs out!!!”

Enjolras chuckled, kissing her on the cheek as he put her down. He caught Grantaire’s eye as he straightened back up. He never missed how his shows of affection always made his boyfriend a little misty round the edges, so he cleared his throat.

“Papa’s going to get dressed now, all right? I’ll meet you and Daddy in the kitchen and then we can go.”

Aurélie smiled, clapping her hands together, and ran down the hallway to the kitchen, bare feet slapping against the floorboards.

“I can never get over how good you are with her,” Grantaire said, stepping close to Enjolras. “Literally _never_ thought you’d be a kids kind of person.”

Enjolras shrugged. “Me neither. You must have brainwashed me.”

Grantaire smiled, then leaned in, kissing Enjolras soundly. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. But no matter what, it always gets me weirdly aroused to see your human side. I’m so close to saying fuck the park and calling Cosette to watch Aurélie,” he muttered. Enjolras smiled wickedly.

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint our daughter, though,” he said, raising an eyebrow. He brushed his thumb against Grantaire’s cheekbone. “Go, I’ll meet you two in the kitchen.”

“Five minutes, Papa,” Grantaire said, and turned and walked out of the room.

Enjolras knew that ten years ago as an idealistic 21 year old student, he’d never have thought he would be with Grantaire in a happy and committed relationship, and _especially_ not with a child of his own.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t have been happier. He smiled to himself as he shrugged on a pullover and walked out the door to the hallway.

“Who’s ready for the park?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://grantairricade.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
